A metal paint can with a resealable, tightly fitting cover has been around for many years. This allowed paint to be sold in mass quantities in one gallon cans. Although standard paint cans are well suited to storing and shipping paint, they are not well adapted for usage as containers during the painting process.
A typical paint can includes a rolled metal rim having an annular depression for a lid. A bead is provided both on the inside and the outside of the rim. During use, a painter can dip the brush into the paint and use the inner bead to wipe off excess paint from the brush. However, doing so can result in excess paint being received in the depression. Moreover, when paint is poured from the can, the depression will often fill with paint. The paint in the depression can act as a source for dripping and spillage. Also, it can adhere to the lid when the lid is reinstalled on the can.
The present invention is directed to solving one or more of the problems discussed above in a novel and simple manner.